theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brick House
(Liberators-830)|citizenship = |aliases = Barry|occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|current_status = Deceased|First_appearance = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. I|appeared_in = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. I}}Brick House was a black bear Anthro-feralis agent of the United Liberators Coalition assigned to Liberators-830 before its demise. He perished in the 2029 Union City terror incident alongside his fellow agents. History Brick House was born sometime in the 1990s. His birth name is unknown, but his legal name was recognized as Brick House on all of his identification and legal documents. House was one of the first responders during the 2029 Union City terror incident. He, due to his immense strength as a bear Anthro, survived the crash of the team's transport aircraft and battled the metahuman in Sorcerers Stadium and used his weapons to great effect against the entity that would come to be known as Voltage. Using his minigun to lay down suppressing fire, he helped keep the entity at bay until the being managed to gain the upper hand. Helpless, muscles frozen, fingers clenched around the weapon and the pin already pulled, House could only whimper as the device exploded in his grip, killing him instantly. Voltage underwent a secondary awakening immediately after his death, as Sam Winston was shocked by House's death and lost concentration, which enabled Voltage to recover. Personality House was calm and enjoyed comedy, especially in intense situations as a coping mechanism, often making quips about the situation and mocking his opponent, which he anger them, something that House would then use intentionally to his advantage. Despite this House became quiet and more serious during the fight in Sorcerers Stadium as the conflict intensified and revealed itself to be far more grave than he initially thought it to be. His last words were a desperate cry for help, as he found himself unable to let go of his own armed grenade. Powers and Abilities Powers * As a Type-I Anthro-feralis, House had no discernible supernatural abilities. Abilities * Master marksman: House was extremely adept at firearms and was an excellent shot, being able to hit Voltage from a remarkable distance as well as throw grenades with accuracy. He was quick at servicing, maintaining, reloading and adapting his weapons while in combat situations. * Master combatant: '''House received standard ULC combat training, and this enabled him to survive for a duration of time against the Voltage metahuman. * '''Super strength: His natural biology as a bear Anthro allowed him to be many times stronger than the typical Humanoid. Equipment * '''Unknown custom minigun: '''House's primary weapon of choice was a self-built, custom manufactured high capacity and fire rate minigun that only he could lift due to it requiring enormous strength to wield. This weapon was recovered after the battle and is now on display at Atlantes Center Base. * '''Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. This weapon was never drawn in combat during the battle as House favored his higher power and capacity firearms. Relationships Family * Mother * Father Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830 † *** Adam Creel † *** Argos Bryant † *** Kieran Francis † *** Ian Tabogin † *** Jeremy Hill † *** Theo Waters † *** Toshiko Fano † *** Sam Winston † *** Sarah Seelye † * United States Air Force ** Montana Air National Guard pilots † ** 347th Wizard Air Squadron Enemies * Voltage † (killer) Category:Deceased Category:Anthro-feralis Category:Liberators